Confirmation
by losercandy
Summary: Rick is full of surprises. Vyvyan wants to see all of them. [warning: gore]


Rick caught Vyvyan's arm by the elbow and ran his hand down it gently, guiding Vyvyan's hand to lay flat against his stomach. Rick's voice came out low and soft.  
"You want to see what's underneath my skin, don't you?"  
Vyvyan's breath caught in his throat.  
"You always act like you're joking, but you mean it, don't you?" Rick continued.  
Vyvyan stepped a fraction closer, pressing his hand more firmly onto Rick's abdomen. Feeling him breathing. Wondering what it looked like. Vyvyan always thought he could be okay just wondering. Just imagining. He thought if he concentrated hard enough, it would be fine.  
But now? But now… Rick seemed serious. It would kill him if Rick was serious. He would die of elation and never get to live that moment. He tore his eyes away from Rick's stomach to look in his eyes. Confirmation. And Rick was staring him down, savoring his reaction. Vyvyan was so quiet, mulling it over and rolling it all around in his head, letting it sink in and letting breath seep back into his lungs and letting himself believe it was real. Rick put his hand on top of Vyvyan's.  
"Go on, then. I mean it."

* * *

"I don't have any anesthesia, but I do have alcohol and a frankly weak soporific made of stuff I nicked from Neil's room…"  
"Better than nothing."

* * *

Rick was covered in sweat and clenching his jaw so tightly it was a wonder his teeth didn't crack. His hands were clamped tightly around one of the slats in the headboard, but he was doing so well. Being so good. He hadn't said a word. He just smiled weakly at Vyvyan whenever he looked at him for confirmation. Vyvyan was so happy. He owed everything to Rick now, would give anything to Rick now, do anything for Rick now. He wanted to see everything, feel everything, but not without permission. Not further than Rick wanted. But Rick seemed to have no boundaries. Rick was giving him everything.  
"Let me…" Rick's voice started, ragged and breathless. Vyvyan's head snapped up.  
"Let me feel."  
Vyvyan couldn't hear anything over his heart beating.  
He took Rick's hand from the slat, unhooking his clenched fingers, and wiped it clumsily with disinfectant. He guided it down slowly, curling all Rick's fingers under except his pointer finger.  
"Do you feel that?" Vyvyan asked, watching him carefully.  
"Yeah."  
"That's your stomach."  
"God." Rick breathed quietly, staring at the ceiling and contemplating the sensation against his finger. Against his stomach.  
"I think… I think that's enough for today." Vyvyan said slowly, placing Rick's hand back against the slat.  
"What really?"  
"Yeah. I think I'm properly contented." Vyvyan said, reaching for the needle.  
"Are you any good at stiches?"  
"I dunno. I've never tried."

* * *

Rick watched as well as he could. Vyvyan was so precise. It stung like hell every time the needle went in, but it was trust. Trust was slamming against his chest and rushing through his brain and making him not care that it hurt, that any of it had hurt. This was it, what he wanted. They were close in every sense of the word. He had finally given Vyvyan something no one else ever had. No one else likely ever would. If he had nothing else, he had that. He was- he was-  
"I'm done, Rick." Vyvyan said quietly, setting the needle and string aside. "Rick, I-Rick…"  
Vyvyan leaned forward over Rick, carefully arching away from his new stiches. He took Rick's face in his hands, and Rick could feel the warm stick of his own partially-dried blood. Vyvyan stroked his thumb along Rick's cheek, staring at him for a long moment. Taking him in. This was real, real, finally real. Not pretend. Not concentrating too hard. Real. He kissed Rick's forehead, his chin, his cheek, anywhere, all the while singing his gratitude. "Thank you, Rick. Thank you, thank you, thank you." Rick leaned up as much as he could move, pressing his lips into Vyvyan's.  
"Rick, you're perfect."  
Rick had been waiting his whole fucking life to hear that.


End file.
